


This Life of Ours

by nct_is_life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Scent Marking, Scenting, a bit OOC for tsukki, mentions briefly of past mental issues, mentions of Tsukishima Akiteru - Freeform, they have a newborn baby uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: A cry breaks through the silent home dead in the middle of night by the Kuroo family’s newborn son, Kuroo Eito. Tsukishima wakes up and goes to help Eito fall back asleep. In the process, Kuroo arrives to help too and some reminiscing and nostalgia take place.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	This Life of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> First Haikyuu fanfic post whoop whoop!! To be honest when I first got into Haikyuu way back when it first came out, I actually originally shipped Tsukki and Yamaguchi lol. But now I freaking LOVE Kuroo and Tsukki together like bissss wowee they are perfection *chef’s kiss*

“WAHHHH!!!” A shrill cry broke the nice, silent night.

Tsukishima stirred awake, tired eyes blearily opened as he tried to search for his glasses. His nimble fingers finally found them and Tsukishima placed them on his nose gently.

He stretched and turned to look at his husband of 2 years, Kuroo Tetsurou. The black haired city man hadn’t changed one bit since they had started dating in Tsukishima’s third year of high school. Kuroo was an alpha while Tsukishima was an omega.

People most certainly had given confused or outright prejudice stares at Tsukishima all the time when the two were out. Yes Kuroo was still obviously taller, but Tsukishima seemed like some freakish omega to society. Tall and lanky, pretty but had a resting bitch face, and the list of atypical omega could go on and on for the blonde male.

However, Kuroo could tell the stares and whispers were slowly getting to Tsukishima’s head. His lover trembling ever so slightly at a glance or murmur towards him whenever they were in public. One day, when Tsukishima finally refused to go outside on a date, Kuroo had firmly snapped his mate back to reality.

“Kei, not everyone will be accepting of how you are. That’s just how society is, especially with omegas. But who gives a damn? I love you and I know you love me so that’s all that matters,” Kuroo reassured firmly, eyes full of confidence and love for his lovely omega.

This led to one of those rare moments where Tsukishima cried. He cried and cried, scent souring and original nice, sweet smell gone. All of the anxiety, anger, sadness, and pent up feelings crashed down in a big tidal wave all at once.

Tsukishima whimpered quietly into Kuroo’s chest as the older rubbed soft, calming shapes into his back. He gently hushed the blonde, letting out calming alpha pheromones in order to get Tsukishima to relax some more.

After that talk, it wasn’t long before they got engaged and married. Now here the two were, two years later after their marriage, now with a five month old boy.

Tsukishima sighed softly as he stared at Kuroo’s face, features softened in the moonlight and much more peaceful looking. The younger leaned over to place a featherlight kiss to his alpha’s forehead before heading over to their son’s room.

When Tsukishima entered, he could see their son wriggling around unhappily and restlessly. Just as he stepped in the room, his son stopped crying as he smelled his mother’s familiar, calming scent. Tsukishima smiled albeit a little tiredly at his little bundle of joy.

Hard to believe the Tsukishima Kei thought this right?

Anyway, the tall omega made his way towards his son and lifted him up gently, “Hi baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Tsukishima’s gentle omega voice had a nice calming affect on his son, but tears were still threatening to spill over again. The male turned to go sit in the rocking chair as he pat his son on the back repeatedly. Using a tissue, Tsukishima dabbed at the damp spots on the boy’s face and his heart swooned while looking at those chubby cheeks.

“Did Eito start crying again?” A gruff, low voice riddled deeply still with sleep broke through the soft sniffles coming from the baby.

Tsukishima looked up to see Kuroo leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on his lips as he watched his mate tend to their child. It really was a sight seeing the originally uptight, stubborn, and mean Tsukishima actually be a really nice and caring husband and mother.

Kuroo padded over to them slowly as Eito shifted at the new scent in the room. When he noticed it was his dad, Eito extended his arms out in a silent askance for Kuroo to hold him.

Tsukishima and Kuroo looked at each other and chuckled softly to themselves. Kuroo’s big, muscular arms reached out to lift Eito into his embrace.

“Did you wake up mommy again Eito? Hm?” Kuroo questioned playfully as his son curled into his chest, almost making the man’s heart burst.

Tsukishima’s smile widened as he saw how just one of Kuroo’s arms was enough to carry their son Eito comfortably. Since that was the case, the omega got up and placed himself next to Kuroo’s free arm. Getting the idea, Kuroo wrapped his free arm around Tsukishima’s waist.

“It’s unusual for Eito to wake up in the middle of the night,” Tsukishima blurted out softly as he used both of his hands to grab both of his sons itty bitty legs to kiss them.

Kuroo nodded in agreement as he leaned down to kiss his mate’s neck and scent him a little, “Yeah, it is unusual but the doctor did say a lot of babies can switch from being quiet to loud at night within their first year.”

Tsukishima sighed contently at the attention as he nodded too, remembering the doctor’s words now. He let go of his son’s legs to wrap one arm around Kuroo’s waist while the other placed its hand where his husband’s arm and baby’s body touched.

Kuroo shifted to place his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders and the younger proceeded to lightly scent Kuroo too. As the married couple scented each other quietly and intimately, Eito snuggled deeper into Kuroo’s hold. 

When Kuroo rubbed his nose on a certain sensitive spot on the omega’s neck, Tsukishima let out a satisfied purr. Tilting his neck some more to allow his alpha more access. Kuroo tried very hard not to let his strong pheromones fill the room as he felt Eito shift again in his arm.

A small gurgle escaped from their son’s lips and his nose scrunched up cutely. This snapped Tsukishima out of his purring and he let out a soft croon to calm their child.

Kuroo rubbed his thumb against his husband’s shoulder lovingly as he watched Tsukishima croon some more at their son to keep him in dreamland. Tsukishima then leaned in some more to rub his nose gently against Eito’s cheek, an affectionate gesture and look in his eyes. The alpha didn’t know how he kept falling deeper and deeper in love with this man.

Once Tsukishima pulled away, Kuroo tilted his head towards the direction of Eito’s crib. The omega got the message and Kuroo reluctantly let go of his mate to place their son back in his crib.

“Sweet dreams Eito,” Kuroo whispered.

Tsukishima came over and whispered the same as he leaned down to press a featherlight kiss on Eito’s forehead.

“Remember when we were fighting over what to name him once he was born?” Tsukishima brought up as him and Kuroo walked back to the master bedroom.

The taller chuckled and tilted his head up towards the ceiling slightly in remembrance and nostalgia, “Yes haha, neither of us ended up winning so we just went with the name Akiteru suggested.”

Tsukishima smiled at the mention of his older brother, grudge now long gone and only deep familial love for him present.

“I’m actually quite glad we named him Eito like Akiteru-nii wanted. It’s an excellent name for our son who will prosper in life,” the omega concluded as Kuroo let him step into their bedroom first.

“Yeah, I’m glad too love,” Kuroo said in agreement as Tsukishima settled into bed alongside him after removing his glasses.

“I love you Tetsurou, so so much.”

Kuroo beamed at his omega, mate, and husband as he replied back in a very affectionate tone, “Me too Kei, I love you very much. Thank you for marrying me and giving us Eito.”

Tsukishima felt himself tear up slightly at the alpha’s sweet words, moving his body to snuggle right up against Kuroo’s. His husband kissed his eyes closed and proceeded to land several pecks on his lips all at once.

Tsukishima’s heart swelled and tightened in extreme happiness, and he sighed into Kuroo’s embrace. The air smelled so much like the two of them, mingled and mixed together creating a perfect blend. Once Kuroo stopped kissing him, the male set his head down on the pillow to finally go back to sleep.

Tsukishima was so glad he made the decisions he did throughout his life, because they all brought him to where he is now. Happy, content, and falling deeper in love with his mate as time went on. This was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic!! I know Tsukki probably sounded hella OOC here but he’s all grown up now and realizes what is really important! The baby crow is all grown up now~


End file.
